


Shielded From Harm

by ShavetheDreadWolf (WantedDonkey)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agender Character, Spirit Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantedDonkey/pseuds/ShavetheDreadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protect</p>
<p>That was all that the spirit had wanted to do. So why were they now in a world that felt solid, too solid. It was unchanging, unmoving, and wrong. What had happened to make everything change so? And why were they locked up, held prisoner, and being accused of a crime they had not committed?</p>
<p>The adventures of Shala, Inquisitor, warrior, and spirit of protection, as they adapt to a world in which they don't belong, tied down and grounded by a mark they didn't want, and a need to protect that governs everything they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shielded From Harm

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write out my Inquisitor Shala's story for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to it. But I've finally kicked myself into action. Well, it was originally just going to be on Tumblr, but it was easy enough to just copy it over, so I decided to post it here too.
> 
> I would be really appreciative of constructive criticism, especially when I start writing all the DAI characters... I haven't written a character that isn't my own in a long time.
> 
> I would also love ideas! I love chatting about things with others, it's great to get the creative juices flowing!

  Protection. A feeling that wasn't a feeling, a strange form of love. An urge to throw away everything for another, a house, a title, a life. A mother curled over her child as rubble fell around them, a lover, arms spread wide as they stood between danger and the one most precious.

  This was what Protection stood for. To be a wall between others and harm, to sacrifice them self for another. For everyone. Their well being did not matter, as long as others were safe and out of harms way.

  But the War between the Templars and the Mages hurt them. They wanted to protect every living thing, and during a war, there was so much more to protect, so many more ways it could go wrong, so many things to protect from. To have so many fall despite their efforts was painful for the spirit.

  So of course, when they heard the whispers of the “conclave”, a meeting between the two warring factions, an attempt at peace, they felt relieved. As relieved as the spirit could feel at least. This war was straining on them, they felt stretched to the limit.

  Protection wanted this Conclave to succeed. The amount of people it would help if it did succeed? Innumerable. If protections presence could help in any way, they would be there. It was too easy for things like this to go wrong, one heated word, one brandished weapon, and things can go down hill quick.

  What protection found did not surprise them. Spirits and demons alike, all gathering due to the strong emotions that ran through those who gathered at the Conclave. Hope, Rage, Faith, Fear, Justice, Desire… More than they could remember anywhere else. But that only spoke volumes about how volatile things could become. Protection would have to be more aware than normal, always on their toes.

* * *

 

  Protection didn't understand. One moment things had been fine, they had been assisting someone who was being bothered by Desire, and the next, chaos. Everything was gone, those who attended were dead. And the awful ever present tug towards… Something. It felt wrong.

  Had they failed somehow? Was their something they missed? There had been so many people who needed their assistance, had they picked the wrong person to help? It hurt them to think that there was a right or wrong decision in who to help. Was that possible? Did they have to prioritise one persons protection over another?

  No. That was not what they stood for. They could not let thoughts like that muddle and confuse them, they had to keep focused on their true goal. Protection.

  Focus. Ignore the pull, find someone to help, to protect. Be what their meant to be, and do what has to be done… A call. A cry for help.

  Protection could feel the pull that drew them to someone who needed their help. But this pull directed them to some where in the fade itself… Unusual, only spirits and mages wondered freely through the fade… This was no spirit or demon, and it felt too solid to be a dream.

  Follow the pull, ignore the tug. It was hard to distinguish between the two sometimes, the spirit could feel one calling to them over the other. But if they listened hard enough, they knew which one they wanted. One led out, and one led in. But it was hard, the tug was demanding, it wanted control. Protection knew what they had to do though, and they fought to make sure they did it, to do what they were made to do.

  It was easy to recognise when they had reached where they needed to be. Strange flashes of green lit up demons, surrounding the hunched form of an elf. An elf, physically in the fade. It caught the spirit off guard for a moment, but was quickly pulled to action when one of the demons tried to strike out, its blow reflecting off a quickly fading barrier spell.

  Protection acted quick, rushing to the elf’s side and quickly putting out a barrier of their own, forcing it out to brush the demons away. A somewhat temporary solution, but it gave them more time than the elf’s own. Enough time to try and figure out a way to save the mage.

  Could the elf even make it out on their own? The mages barrier had fallen, but they hadn't made any moves to put it back up, staying huddled and shivering as they cradled a hand. A hand that seemed to be the source of the strange green flashes Protection had noted earlier.

  It was such a strange thing… Constantly flaring and lashing out. And each time it did so, the elf whimpered, curling up tighter. It was… It was killing them. The elf wasn't strong enough to withstand the magic that now sat in the palm of their hand… And Protection didn't know what to do about it.

  Protection needed to know more. They would protect the elf, even if it was from their own hand. The spirit reached out to touch, to read and feel the energy. What they got instead was pain, bright, loud and _green_. And then…

  Nothing.


End file.
